


Stars of Smoke

by ClassicPlastic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cigarettes, HP Next Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, I wrote this like two years ago, It's bad, Next Gen, Smoking, Underage Smoking, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicPlastic/pseuds/ClassicPlastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus just wants some peace and quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars of Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like two years ago and it's really bad but I don't see it getting any better,

“Dom?”  
It was simple; barely a question, but it spiked Dominique’s nerves. She turned around slowly, keeping the cigarette close to her mouth. She shouldn’t be scared of her family finding out any more. She was 22, for god’s sake! She was an adult with a flat and job. She wasn’t 16 anymore. It wasn’t like her parents could punish her for doing something ‘bad’.  
“You smoke?”  
Albus shrugged. “Sometimes. It was getting a little crowded in there, felt like I needed to get out.”  
“Understandable”, Dominique exhaled, and watched the smoke drift for a few moments. “I just never thought about you like that. Lily, maybe, but not you.”  
Albus laughed a bit. “Lily thinks it’s gross.” He pulled a cigarette from his pocket. “Mind if I join you?”  
“Not at all.”


End file.
